A Yoyogi story
by Yulle-chan
Summary: Et si Tenma changeait du tout au tout pour celui qu'elle aime?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Karasuma-kun !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenma se précipita hors du lycée, tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour le trouver.

Elle fouilla chaque recoin du lycée, sans se préoccuper de qui était sur son chemin. Les élèves du lycée étaient habitués à ce bal… Tous les jours, irrémédiablement, elle courrait dans les couloirs, criant son nom, la mine enjouée. Et cela pouvait durer très longtemps !

Après avoir tourné pendant plus d'une heure, elle finit par se résigner et abandonna. Elle baissa la tête et fini par partir en traînant les pieds. Elle traversa la ville comme sa, comme un zombie. Elle se sentit démoralisée. Depuis plus d'un an, elle lui courait après. Il était tellement énigmatique. Rien ne passait par ses yeux. « Aussi expressif qu'une huître » disait Harima. Et pourtant Tenma en était folle amoureuse. Elle lui courait après mais, même si elle le trouvait, elle n'oserait pas lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, elle n'était pas particulièrement timide avec les garçons (Elle avait d'ailleurs son petit succès auprès des garçons). Mais avec Karasuma, c'était différent. Elle se sentait étrangement gauche à ses côtés… Comme si elle cessait de penser. Mais ensuite, tous les soirs, irrémédiablement, elle avait honte, elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'être aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un comme lui. Et ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle.

Elle releva la tête et aperçu Karasuma au loin. Automatiquement, son cœur se mit à battre. Elle commença à courir derrière lui. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre la force de l'amour. A ce moment, rien n'aurait put l'arrêter. Pourtant quelqu'un le fit. Alors qu'elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, quelqu'un sortit d'une ruelle et la percuta. Elle tomba à la renverse et tout devint noir…

C'était la fin ? Encore un échec ? Serait-ce vraiment l'histoire de sa vie ? Le regarder s'éloigner ? Elle eut le sentiment qu'il était déjà loin… Elle perdit le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et, revenant à ses pensées, se sentit tout simplement pathétique… Elle ne voulait même plus bouger… Mais on la secoua doucement : « Je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? »

Quelle douce voix… Elle n'en avait jamais entendu d'aussi harmonieuse… Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un jeune homme était penché au dessus d'elle mais elle ne pouvait voir son visage à contre jour. Il l'aida à se relever. Dans une autre situation, elle se serait énervée, surtout dans la mélancolie qu'elle éprouvait. Mais à cet endroit, à ce moment, avec ce garçon, elle se sentait bien, calme et étrangement détendue… C'était une situation très étrange…

Elle épousseta sa jupe et releva la tête vers le jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux blond foncé, mi-longs avec quelques mèches tombant sur ses yeux d'un bleu un peu gris. Ses traits étaient très fins sur son visage à la fois pale et chaleureux. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes dans une expression inquiète. Il portait un tee-shirt noir saillant sous une veste en jean claire sans manche, un jean foncé craqué aux genoux et des bottes brunes foncées.

Tenma était comme subjuguée par cet inconnu sorti de nulle part qui lui faisait un effet étrange… La mine du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Quand elle s'en aperçue, Tenma sourie légèrement, ce qui le rassura : « Alors ? Tu vas bien ? » Cette voix… elle était incroyable. Tenma parvient enfin à reprendre ses esprits :

« - Euh… oui ! Sa va, je vais très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Encore une fois, je suis désolé, tu ne t'es vraiment pas fait mal ?

(mettant la main à l'arrière de sa tête) Je crois que je me suis un peu cognée.

Ha… euh, tu ne veux pas venir boire quelque chose ? Je te l'offre, bien sur.

Dans une autre situation, Tenma aurait dit non. Mais cette fois… Cet inconnu l'intriguait au plus haut point et elle voulait absolument en savoir plus sur lui. Alors elle accepta.

Ils allèrent boire quelque chose dans un café tout en discutant et marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à se retrouver dans un parc où les feuilles mortes de l'automne donnaient un ton paisible à cette fin d'après-midi. Tenma regardait de temps en temps l'expression du jeune homme. Il avait un sourire qui en entrainerait mille autres et lorsque ses yeux étaient sur Tenma, elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas rougir… Elle ne comprenait pas... C'était pourtant un parfait inconnu dont elle ne savait pratiquement rien…

Ils se quittèrent en début de soirée. Après un petit sourire, elle se retourna et s'en alla d'un pas lent. La tête en l'air, elle se mit à réfléchir à cette rencontre… Tellement étrange, énigmatique et à la fois tellement séduisante et envoutante… Oui, c'était le bon mot… Envoutante, comme s'il vous avez ensorcelé. Ou même paralysé… Revenant à elle-même, elle se rappela d'un détail… Elle se retourna et courut vers lui. Il se retourna et attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Tenma s'arrêta devant lui et dit : « Je viens de penser à quelque chose… Je ne connais pas ton nom. » Rires des deux jeunes gens.

De retour chez elle, Tenma posa son sac et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa sœur, Yakumo, était en train de cuisiner. Elle regarda la mine calme de sa grande sœur et fronça les sourcils : « Que t'arrive-t-il ? ». Tenma regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre ouverte puis regarda sa sœur avec un petit sourire : « Je crois que je suis amoureuse… ». Puis elle se dirigea silencieusement vers sa chambre. Sa sœur la suivit des yeux puis retourna à sa cuisine en pensant « Encore ce Karasuma… ». Comme elle se trompait…

Après avoir raccroché, le jeune homme s'en retourna d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de la ruelle où il avait bousculé Tenma. Il s'engouffra dans un dédale de petites rues sinueuses puis s'arrêta. Quelque chose barrait la route. Il souleva brusquement la couverture sale pour y découvrir une jeune femme rousse allongée par terre, tremblante, les mains à l'abdomen, couvrant une vilaine blessure d'où s'échappait un flot de sang. Elle toussait et crachait du sang. Elle jeta un regard furibond au personnage qui se frotta les mains : « Bon, et si on en finissait avec toi. ». Toujours avec le même regard, elle lui lança : « Sa tu va me le payer cher ! Oh oui, tu vas me le payer très cher, Sosuke Hisaishi ! » Sosuke eut un sourire moqueur puis sorti un long couteau de derrière un carton…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sosuke Hisaishi, 18 ans, biker. Il ne faisait pas d'études à ce qu'elle avait compris. Les cheveux blond foncé, les yeux gris, musclé, séduisant, un sourire à tomber et un style d'enfer… Impressionnant… Mais le plus incroyable c'est que cette rencontre avait changé Tenma… Elle avait décidé d'abandonner ses deux petites couettes qui lui donnaient un air si enfantin et avait tracé un léger trait de crayon sous ses yeux. Elle était également plus posée, plus calme. Elle n'était même pas en retard au lycée ! Une première ! Vraiment étrange…

Elle entra dans le lycée sous les yeux effarés de ses camarades qui chuchotaient sur son passage « C'est bien elle ? » « Quel changement ! » « Elle est en quelle classe ? » « Incroyable ! ». En entrant dans la classe, mêmes réactions. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et s'assit à sa place. Lorsque ses amis lui demandèrent les raisons de ce subite changement, elle leur répondit : « Je ne sais pas, je me sens différente… ». Face à cette réponse énigmatique, elles se regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis entra… Karasuma… sans réaction de Tenma. Rien, pas un regard, aucun changement. Elle était définitivement guérie, elle le sentait. Et c'est ce qui la fit sourire.

La journée passa lentement, heure après heure. Tenma n'écoutait pas vraiment les cours… Elle rêvait… A quelqu'un. Même si elle savait qu'il était très peu probable qu'elle le revoit, elle restait rêveuse, et confiante. C'était vraiment étrange en y repensant. Comment cette simple rencontre avait-elle put la changer à ce point… ? Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment différente. C'était comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil et qu'elle était enfin elle-même. C'était tellement incroyable. Mais pourquoi ?

La fin de journée arriva sans grand remouds. Elle sortit du lycée et aperçu à sa droite un groupe de filles attroupées autour de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Justement deux d'entre elles arrivaient dans sa direction. Elle les entendit discuter : « Wow, j'en reviens pas ! Un biker devant le lycée ! – Et mignon en plus ! Mais il n'a voulu parler avec aucune fille. Il dit qu'il attend quelqu'un. Je me demande qui c'est ! ». Tenma sentit son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Se pourrait-il que ce soit…lui ? A ce moment le groupe des filles s'écarta juste une seconde. Juste assez pour que Sosuke aperçoive Tenma. Il démarra son engin, faisant reculer les filles et s'avança jusqu'à Tenma. Il était là sur sa moto avec sa veste en cuir noire, ses immuables yeux gris et ses mèches tombantes. En le voyant juste là, devant elle, elle lui sourit et il lui renvoya son sourire. Ha, quel sourire… Elle lui demanda d'une voix rieuse : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis venu te chercher

Quoi ? Pour aller où ?

Où tu veux ! Allez monte !

Tenma jeta un coup d'œil aux filles toujours attroupées au loin. Elles avaient l'air de poissons rouges dans un bocal, regardant la scène, les yeux grands ouverts sans un mot. Elle regarda à nouveau Sosuke qui lui fit un petit signe de tête vers l'arrière de la moto. Elle aurait été au bout du monde pour le sourire en coin et le regard espiègle qu'il avait à ce moment. Elle enjamba l'engin et attrapa de chaque côté la veste en cuir du biker. Il tourna la tête et lui souffla « Accroche-toi bien ». C'était le signe qu'elle attendait. Elle s'approcha encore et lia ses mains autour de la taille du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur.

« C'est parti ! ». Elle senti l'engin trembler et ils partirent à toute vitesse laissant derrière eux, le lycée et les filles. C'était la première fois que Tenma montait sur une moto mais avec lui, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle sentait son dos contre sa poitrine et son torse entre ses mains. Elle regarda le paysage autour d'elle et toute la ville lui parut différente, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient et elle s'en fichait, elle était avec lui. Elle se conforta dans l'idée qu'il était venu la chercher et se laissa aller, resserrant encore son étreinte et posant la tête contre son dos. Elle ne pût le voir mais le visage de Sosuke s'illumina dans un sourire. Ils traversèrent la ville vers le grand parc Yoyogi, à Shibuya. Tenma aurait voulu que le voyage ne se termine jamais. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent peu après, près d'un petit lac. Tenma desserra son étreinte à contrecœur. Ils descendirent de la moto et s'assirent au bord du lac. L'ambiance était feutrée, chaleureuse, magique. Sosuke lui raconta alors l'histoire du Meïji-Jingū, le sanctuaire Meïji à quelques mètres à peine, où reposent les restes de l'empereur Meïji.

L'après midi avançait et ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque de derrière un bosquet sorti une voie féminine et sinistre : « Comme c'est attendrissent ! ». Sosuke se leva brusquement, et regarda rageusement dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Tenma se leva à son tour et scruta le bosquet. Durant quelques instants, elle ne vit rien puis elle entrevit une silhouette féminine s'avançant d'entre les arbres. Ce qui marqua tout de suite Tenma fut son épaisse chevelure rousse. Elle portait une combinaison en latex noire et sur ses hanches pendait un long sabre au manche doré. Tenma la fixa pendant un moment, se demandant de quel film cette femme sortait. Puis elle se tourna vers Sosuke qui gardait son regard furibond sur cette apparition. Il la connaissait, c'était sur. La jeune femme avançait toujours vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Elle posait sur Tenma et Sosuke un regard dédaigneux, les deux mains sur les hanches.

« Tu m'as posé un lapin pour elle ? C'est très impoli, tu sais.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit Sosuke, sa voix ressemblant à un grognement

Tu ne voulais pas venir à moi, je suis venu à toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je veux la pierre. Et tu vas me la rendre.

Ce n'est pas ta pierre, tu le sais. Va t'en, tu es venue pour rien.

Tu crois sa ? Dit-elle, tirant lentement son sabre de son fourreau. Je ne partirais pas sans elle.

Pas de sa. Pas devant Tenma.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la rousse commença à courir à la vitesse d'un éclair, sauta et voulu abattre son sabre sur Tenma. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et s'accroupit, les mains sur la tête en défense, criant de toutes ses forces. Elle perçue un choc métallique. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le sabre de la rousse, bloqué à quelques centimètres de sa tête par un second sabre. Celui de Sosuke. Il repoussa l'assaillante à plusieurs mètres d'un coup sec. Tenma se releva, affolée, regardant tour à tour Sosuke puis la rousse. Elle lança enfin un regard d'incompréhension à Sosuke qui la regarda d'un air désolé. Il posa sa paume sur le front de la jeune fille et murmura : « Je suis désolé ». Une lumière verte sortit de sa paume et Tenma perdit instantanément connaissance.


End file.
